Lovechild
by Reiji Neko Mitsukai
Summary: Jenny dissapears for nine months without leaving an explanation. Why did she leave? And who caused her to leave? (R&R welcome)


Lovechild  
  
Disclamer: I don't own Bucky 'O Hare or any of the original characters within this fanfiction. I do however own Lyn, so no using her without my permission.  
  
Bucky 'O Hare, captain of the ship Righteous Indignation, sat at the pilot's seat of his ship. He checked the ship's instruments one last time, then let out a weary sigh. He looked around at the temporarily empty ship. They had stopped at a space station not too long ago. The rest of the crew was off getting something to eat. Bucky stared out into the space in front of the ship.  
  
"Something bothering most honorable captain. Yes?"  
  
Bucky turned to see Blinky standing next to him. "Blinky, play Jenny's message that she recorded nine months ago for me again."  
  
Blinky's eye lit up and a holographic image of Jenny appeared and a recorded message started to play. "I'm sorry to say that I must leave for quite some time, nine months at the very least. I can't explain why, but you will find out when the time comes. Jenny out." The recording stopped and the image of Jenny disappeared.  
  
"Honorable captain miss first-mate Jenny, yes?"  
  
"You could say that, yea."  
  
A while later, the Righteous Indignation departed from the space station and set off towards space. After a few minutes of peaceful flight, an alarm went off. Bucky checked his radar. "Toad double-bubbles coming in fast! Deadeye, prepare your cannons!"  
  
Deadeye aimed his cannons. "It's about time we got some action!"  
  
Wave after wave of toads descended upon the ship. Deadeye managed to hold them off, but shots were still reaching the shields, and toads were closing in behind them.  
  
"Most honorable captain! Shields are weakening from strain of toad fire!"  
  
Deadeye shot down another toad fighter. "They're coming in too fast! Me cannons can't keep up!"  
  
Bucky looked down to check his radar, then looked up to see a toad fighter preparing to fire directly at him. "DEADEYE!"  
  
Out of nowhere, an Aldebaran ship came out of hyperdrive and blasted the toad fighter. It then assisted the Righteous Indignation with the toad fighters. With the tide now turned, the toad fighters retreated.  
  
Bucky opened a communications line to the Aldebaran ship. "Aldebaran ship, this is Captain Bucky 'O Hare of the ship Righteous Indignation. Thank you for your assistance."  
  
A female Aldebaran face appeared on the viewscreen, with gray fur and hair a light shade of purple. "Captain Bucky 'O Hare of Righteous Indignation, this is Articifer Gina from the planet Aldebaran. I am here to escort you and your ship to the planet Aldebaran, by request of Articifer Jenny."  
  
Bucky couldn't help but to smile. "Affirmative. We'll follow you."  
  
  
  
A while later, both ships landed on the planet Aldebaran. Bucky was the first to step out of his ship, followed by Deadeye, Blinky, and then Bruiser. The Articifer Gina stepped out of her ship and motioned for them to follow her. "This way." She led them to a large courtyard surrounded by a wall and tall trees. "Take a seat. I will notify Jenny of your presence." Gina walked away.  
  
Bucky and his crew sat at a table and waited. "So, why do you think Jenny left for so long, Bucky?" Bruiser asked.  
  
Bucky had an idea, but he wasn't about to share it with the rest of his crew. "I don't know Bruiser," he lied.  
  
"Look, there's Jenny now!" Deadeye said.  
  
Everyone turned to see Jenny walking toward them. In her arms was a bundle of a pink blanket. Jenny walked over to them, smiling all the while. She sat down with them. "I'm sorry I left so suddenly, but it was dangerous for me to be on the ship until this was taken care of."  
  
"Say Jenny," Deadeye spoke up. "What needed to be taken care of anyway?"  
  
Jenny got up, still holding the bundle. "It will all be explained when I give her to who else she belongs to." Everyone looked confused. Jenny got up and walked over to Bucky and handed the bundle to him. Bucky was at a loss for words. At least, until a coo came from the bundle. Then Bucky let out what sounded like a strangled gasp. Jenny's smile got even bigger and she moved a corner of the blanket so they could see what was wrapped up in the blanket.  
  
What Bucky saw wrapped up in that blanket was Aldebaran, but had green fur and long green hair. The baby girl opened her eyes, and Bucky saw his own pink eyes look back at him. "She's…" was all Bucky could say.  
  
Jenny nodded. "That's right Bucky. She's yours. And mine."  
  
Bucky carefully cradled his daughter. "Have you thought of a name for her yet?"  
  
"No. I wanted you to be there when she gets a name."  
  
Bucky thought for a moment. "How about Lyn?"  
  
Jenny smiled. "I like it." Her smile faded a little. "I just don't know about her last name."  
  
"I could fix that," said Bucky. "If you're willing to become Jenny 'O Hare, that is."  
  
"Oh Bucky! Of course I will!" Jenny hugged Bucky the best she could with their daughter in his arms.  
  
Nearly an hour later, Bucky and his crew were still on the planet Aldebaran.  
  
"Aye, that's a fine lookin' youngun' you got there, Bucky," said Deadeye.  
  
Bucky smiled. "Thanks." He looked down at the little Aldebaran/Hare in his arms. He saw so much Jenny in her. But when Lyn opened her eyes, he saw himself. He saw the fighting spirit that ran through the blood of his family, but he also saw the gleam of her mother's peace-loving yet tough personality. Lyn was a little bit of both Bucky and Jenny. She had her mother's appearance, with the exception of her green hair and fur, but her eyes were of her father. Bucky's life had changed that day. His first-mate Jenny was now his wife to be, and Lyn had become his pride and joy, and, above all, his daughter. 


End file.
